Longing Under the Moonlight
by Mokmok
Summary: Her love, forever preserved in his heart. (Previously titled as Do Not Read Me)


Disclaimer: I don't own them – Remus and the girl. I doubt I own anything! Except maybe my lunacy. Ta ta!

wwww

N/A: This story was previously titled "Do Not Read Me"

wwww

Lunatic: Gods! I didn't know you write!

Wacky: Neither did I! (yawns and basks under the moon light)

Lunatic: Where did you learn to write?

Wacky: (waves nonchalantly) Elementary, my dear, Luna! Elementary!

wwww

Longing Under the Moonlight

by

WackyWerewolf

The clearing was highlighted by the newly rising full moon. Upon the clearing, a dark figure circled around in slow, weary steps on four limbs. This creature had a wolf's body but much larger, but it's eyes were nothing near of one. They were human eyes filled with deep sadness, and hopelessness. Those blue tired moistened orbs were staring at the middle of the patch where a monument stood. The statue was of a witch holding an open book at one hand and a raised staff on the other. To him, the creature, she looked ethereal and alive under the gaze of moon.

_ Alive... _he stared longingly at the inanimate thing. He stopped pacing, walked to the foot of the statue and looked up.

_ Gods...you look so beautiful...even..even if... _he could not finish as a sharp feeling of sadness, hurt and loneliness pierced his lycan heart. He tried to turn away but could not. Even now, she still had him under her spell and she never knew it.

Sometime later, he got tired of looking up at her after going through a hurricane of emotions he prayed he would never feel and yet there they were ravaging his heart. He lazily lay on the grass with his head on his paw watching the base of the monument.

_ You know, I wouldn't...shouldn't be feeling like this right now, not on full moons. But you made me...you gave me this chance to be myself, without even taking any potion. I want to blame you for this suffering, but I can't. Because when I do, I remember those last full moons when you were at my side giving me a pat like I was your dog, a hug like I was your friend, and a smile, _that_ smile, like I was your everything. _

Tear after tear slid down his furry face as memories of those times rushed through his mind. He closed his eyes, remembering.

The first thing he saw was a girl sitting on a stool, leaning on her left hand and tapping the book on the table with her right. She was in deep thought, brows furrowed barely revealing those calculating brown eyes. Her wavy chestnut hair, to her neglect, almost covered half of her face. In one moment she was like that, and then suddenly jumped off the chair, and looked at him cheerfully. Her face transformed from serious to excited. "I got it!" she had said and approached him only to pull him out of the room to the Headmaster's office. There she explained her plan. But all her words merely passed his ears because all sounds were muted as his mind preoccupied itself with her face, her smile and the spark of her eyes.

The next memory was before a fireplace, where she was leaning on his werewolf form, lightly scratching his head, and reading him a story. The story was something he could almost relate - The Beauty and the Beast. But not really, since it didn't exactly describe them, except maybe for the title. After having read the book, she hugged him and have him kiss on the head. Luckily he was in that form, or she would have seen what he felt - heavenly. It was at least the best thing he could ever get from her, he couldn't even think of a more possibility, but he could still dream.

The final one was the last time they were together. They were on that same clearing, except there was no statue there yet. On the middle, she had spread a blanket where they lay looking up the bright night sky. The moon was very beautiful that night. It was perfect, like the girl laying next to him. She rolled over to her side and leaned on her elbow and started rubbing his furry stomach. He knew at that point he looked like a dog enjoying the playful gesture of his owner. But his mind was perfectly human and he begged endlessly that he'd be human at that moment. She had laughed at his wolfish reaction and gave him her smile, that smile. He stopped twitching, stopped thinking, just stared, amazed. A moment of comfortable silence hung between them and was ended when she hugged him around the neck and leaned her forehead on the side of his head near his left ear and she whispered what he had longed to hear, "I love you, Remus. I always have."

The memory lingered, he chose it to. He would have answered her if he could. And if he could make the time turn it's hands back, he would have told her days before that night how he felt. But unfortunately, he was just a man. And the rules wouldn't let him change anything. That same night, she left him to visit her parents. She never came back...alive.

Now, a month had passed, he still lurked around there where she now rest. Her youth forever preserved in that statue. Her presence forever preserved in that place. Her love forever preserved in his heart.

_ I love you, too. I'll always will._

He stood up and reluctantly turned around to go back to the castle, his new permanent home.

wwww

My 5 most favorite people in the world! Thank you for reviewing my very first post here in ffnet!

**Crimson Battousai** : Yes! I did have that in mind! I remembered my brother posting something in an internet cafe that said "Do Not Read" and well you and I know what human nature is! Inquisitive! Curious!

**AmeLee1** : At first, when I was posting this thing, I actually thought no one would read it, guess I was wrong!

**Pretty Padfoot** : hehe glad to know that (the reverse psychology effect thing). :( Sadly though, there are no chapter 2. This one's a one-shot. But I'm thinking of a new one and hopefully I can get it on paper, Microsoft Word, or any surface I can write on. Once laziness strikes me, it'll be quite long before I get over it!

**The Iviest** : well, i'm smiling from ear to ear with your review along with the others!

**Juls130** : Okay...I would wait for a few more reviews, but since you asked...and with my brother's ever annoying critism, I will change the title!!! (Which I already have.)

**R&R! Flames accepted! **

STILL!! A review or two, or three or a hundred would be very much welcomed!

So please, please review!!!!


End file.
